Fifth Birthday Celebration
We’re celebrating our fifth anniversary! We couldn't have come this far without each and every one of you, so in addition to our upcoming Five Year Anniversary Update, we're throwing a massive party – and you’re the guest of honor! For those characters turning five, we’ve got a special Birthday Present just for you! To celebrate the fifth anniversary of Guild Wars, we will be holding a special event from Noon Pacific (-7 GMT) on Thursday, April 22 through Noon Pacific (-7 GMT) on Thursday, April 29. Games Galore Feeling lucky? The citizens of Shing Jea Monastery have once again reopened the Boardwalk, a unique attraction that offers games of chance for those with an adventurous streak. May fortune smile upon you! If you're after the competitive thrill, you can battle it out in the PvP Dragon Arena. Just speak with Captain Li Sah to enter. Do you feel the need for speed? Test your skill at Rollerbeetle Racing, the national sport of Cantha! Just speak with the Rollerbeetle Trainer to get started. You’ll find both Captain Li Sah and the Rollerbeetle Trainer in Lion's Arch, Shing Jea Monastery, Kamadan, and the Great Temple of Balthazar. Presents for All Who doesn’t love getting a present? In true birthday fashion, we'll once again have plenty of presents to pass around! Starting at 12:01 AM Pacific on Friday, April 23, characters turning five years old will find a gift in their inventories—a new miniature from this year's birthday series! Characters turning one, two, three, or four will receive a wrapped miniature from that corresponding set of past Guild Wars birthday presents. We give birthday presents year round, so each of your characters will receive gifts on their personal birthdays (creation dates). Festival Rewards Here are some of the special items you might come across during the birthday celebration: *Birthday Cupcake *Sugary Blue Drink *Red Bean Cake *Bottle of Rice Wine *Flask of Firewater *Crème Brûlée *Champagne Popper *Bottle Rocket *Sparkler Event Calendar Thursday, April 22 * Indulge your sweet tooth when Birthday Cupcakes start dropping from creatures across Tyria, Cantha, and Elona. * Oooh and aaah at the awesome hourly fireworks displays over Lion's Arch, Shing Jea Monastery, Kamadan, and the Great Temple of Balthazar. Friday, April 23 * Test your luck and skill at the Shing Jea Boardwalk! Starting at Noon Pacific, this popular venue will once again open to the public in the Shing Jea Monastery. * Challenge yourself and others in Rollerbeetle Races and the Dragon Arena. Starting at Noon, these mini-games will be accessible from Lion's Arch, Shing Jea Monastery, Kamadan, and the Great Temple of Balthazar. Friday, April 23 Starting at 12:01 AM Pacific on Friday, April 23, those characters turning five will find a gift in their inventories that contains a new miniature from this year's birthday series. Characters turning one, two, three, or four years old will receive a wrapped miniature from the corresponding set of past Guild Wars birthday presents. We give birthday presents year round, so each of your characters will receive gifts on their personal birthdays (creation dates). External links *Official announcement Category:Special events